


Tables Turned

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, sometime after 17x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Six months later some things are the same but oh how the tables turned.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Tables Turned

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank 911 lone star for this.

He sat beside the hospital bed with his head dipped low, eyes on the person lying in the bed with her smaller hand tucked in his own. Her hair was messily spread out along the pillow, her face calm in her unconscious state thanks to the medication going through her IV.

Nick’s heart ached looking at her but at the same time —he thought she was as beautiful as ever. 

Inwardly he scoffed. Only Ellie would still look beautiful after getting shot and going through surgery.

It hurt seeing her like this but the thing about it that stung the most was the fact it was supposed to be  _ him _ in that bed, not her. Their suspect had the gun pointed at  _ him _ , finger on the trigger and ready to pull with a face full of anger. As his muscles twitched with that millisecond warning that he was about to fire it, Nick’s life flashed before his eyes (because  _ she _ was his life).

Ellie with a strength she didn’t show unless necessary shoved him out of the way at the last second. 

Their suspect dropped to the ground as Gibbs shot him.

Nick stumbled and fell as his foot got caught in a branch.

Ellie barely let out a sound when she got hit, only a gasp of pain leaving her lips as she went backwards, blood in no time pouring out of the bullet wound to her stomach. 

There were some things about that day Nick would  _ never _ forget. 

That sound ringing in his ears of the gun going off. Ellie’s gasp. Him screaming her name. Her blood seeped through his fingers and jacket as he begged for her to stay awake. Gibbs and McGee having to forcibly remove him when the EMTs came. And lastly the sound of his name falling from her lips in a strangled whisper only minutes before her heart stopped in the ambulance.

Nick gave her hand a squeeze before he stood, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her head. He left her hospital room with one last glance at her before shutting the door. He walked into the empty bathroom down the hall, taking an orange pill bottle out of his jacket pocket that he grabbed when he stopped by his apartment a few hours ago to shower and change after orders from Gibbs, Jack  _ and _ Vance. 

With a breath he shakily opened the bottle pouring the contents into his hand. He wasn’t supposed to have any leftover medication from getting hit by the car, had vowed not to touch the stuff that was sitting in the bathroom cabinet—but he knew from experience that the pills numbed him if only a little both physically and mentally, and right now it sounded like heaven. 

_ Only this once _ he told himself. 

Back beside Ellie, he once again took her hand in his waiting for the pills to kick in. Waiting for the numbness to take hold so he didn’t have to remember everything so clearly if only for a little while.

Six months ago  _ he _ shoved her out of the way saving  _ her _ life.

Oh how the tables turned. 


End file.
